Fred Goes Reporting
Fred Goes Reporting is the 49th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 10, 2010. Description The local news reporter gets fired, so Fred takes to the streets to try and replace him! Transcript (Fred is sitting on the sofa watching something on TV and gets excited) Fred: Oh, my gammit! (to everyone) Hey, it's Fred again! And I just found out the best thing ever! (screen cuts to Fred at the door after he turned off the TV and got off the sofa) Fred: Our Local News Reporter just got fired because he got caught marrying his first cousin! (record scratches) Fred: (disgusted and worried) That'd be weird if I found out that Judy was actually my first cousin! (gets very disgusted) Ew! (Fred is seen with his black jacket on and he goes out the door, because he's taking over The Local News Reporter) Fred: (excited) But who even cares? 'Cause now, I can audition to be The Local News Reporter! (8 lights appear up above him and it says, Fred News) (screen cuts to Fred walking in the street with a Reporting Microphone and is seen speaking over the microphone as The Local News Reporter, as he talks, a blue sign reads, Fred Figglehorn) Fred: (as the reporter) Fred Figglehorn, in Small-Town America, reporting on all the stories that deserve to be heard. (walks off) (screen cuts to Fred at the playground while the 2 girls are playing on the swings) Fred: (in reporter voice) This is actually the exact playground where just 2 months ago, an old man suffered from a massive heart attack. (the girls stopped playing as they hear Fred reporting) Fred: (to the 2 girls) Are you guys aware that just 2 months ago, a guy died here!? (turns to everyone) His ghost could be lingering around us right now! (screen cuts to Officer Hanis) (a blue sign reads, Officer Hanis, A Police Department) Officer Hanis: We can't currently talk about that. Fred: Oh, so what can you talk about, huh, sir? Officer Hanis: Many things. Fred: (puts the microphone onto Officer Hanis' face, angrily) What can you talk about?! (Officer Hanis takes the microphone off his face) (screen cuts to Fred outside the library) Fred: (reporting) Book theft is running rampant in this town. Let's go and investigate, come on. (a blue sign reads, Figglehorn Exclusive!) (a woman comes out of the library carrying books) Fred: Hey ma'am, did you buy those books? Woman: No, no, I didn't buy them. Fred: (surpried) Oh, she didn't buy the books, she's a book thief! (while the woman runs away, Fred chases her in order to buy the books with money) Fred: Come back here, Lady! You have to buy those books! Woman: Leave me alone! I just... (Fred angrily grabs her arm) No! Give it!! Stop!!! (she grumbles, groans, pushes Fred's arm and walks away) (Fred screams angrily, later, back at the police station) Fred: (to Officer Hanis) So, how does it make you feel knowing that people are stealing books from the local library when you're supposed to be guarding the town? Officer Hanis: As far as I know now that's taken place. Fred: Really? 'Cause we've just caught a girl on tape walking out of the library claiming she was renting the books. Officer Hanis: I think that's pretty much what you do there, as you rent the books. (screen cuts to Fred on the street) Fred: Alien abduction is a serious topic in my town, and I have someone here who claims that they have been abducted by real-life aliens. (a boy comes to Fred and stops next to him) Fred: (to the boy) What did those alien creatures do to you? Boy: They took me to their mothership, ran some tests then they probed me. (screen cuts to Officer Hanis) Officer Hanis: At this point, I can neither confirm nor deny that - that's occurring. Fred: You disgust me. (screen cuts to Fred yelling to the people in City Hall, whether to do something or not) Fred: (to the people in City Hall) Are you guys just gonna sit there and do nothing?! (sadly, turns to everyone) And isn't children of this town are getting probed by aliens?! (at the street, another woman is trying to cross the road) Fred: (offscreen) Crime caught Live with Fred Figglehorn! (Fred comes to stop the woman from crossing the road) Fred: Lady, you realize your dude walking. Stay on the road. Stay on the road, you have to face your consequences. (a car comes to where they are, car honks, Fred screams and he and another woman ran across the street, later, back at the police station once again) Fred: You are aware that people are jaywalking in front of your police station 24/7? Getting in front of traffic, almost risking people's lives? Officer Hanis: We currently have a jaywalking sting taking place in town, so I - I cannot talk about that either. Fred: Is there a possibility that you could pass a law that require all girls named Judy to like guys named Fred? Officer Hanis: You're gonna have to contact your senator on that one. Fred: (disgusted) But you're useless! (walks out of the police station) (screen cuts to Fred outside of the police station and reports to everyone) (a light appears up above the screen and it says, Live) Fred: Will any of these criminals be brought to court, probably not. But the Fred Figglehorn adjusters will always be watching! Watch out, America! (the light disappears and Fred leaves) (Click to watch more FRED) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Gets A Haircut" and "Fred Goes Grocery Shopping") (Who in your life reminds you of Fred?? Tell me in the comments!!) (© Fee Entertainment) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Figglehorn News: 24/7! (speaking) Signing out! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Officer Hanis * Girl #1 * Girl #2 * Boy * Woman #1 * Woman #2 Category:News With Fred Category:(turns tv)